A Little Thing Called Misery
by Fransesca
Summary: There is language!!! Spike is having a bad day. It's kinda funny, sad at the end. I AM A HUGE SPIKE FAN, JUST IT FIT SO WELL TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


A Little Thing Called Misery  
  
Okay, I am a huge huge huge Spike fan, but this song just made me think of him. It's Misery by  
Green Day. I changed the names to fit the Buffy show. But it still sounds good. Please, no  
nasty ratings!   
  
  
Spike passed Buffy's house. Stopping suddenly. All was quiet. Just then Buffy came out   
of the house. Buffy looked at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Passing by...if that's alright with the little slayer" Spike said, teasingly.  
  
"Fuck off Spike. I don't like you" Buffy said, punching him and storming off.  
  
Spike felt his face. His nose hurt. We walked down the street hands stuffed into his   
pockets.  
  
"Spike was a "lot lizard" from F.L.A" he started singing.  
  
"He had a compound fracture in the "trunk"  
  
It started when he ran away  
  
Thumbs out on the inerstate  
  
He hitched a ride to misery"  
  
And he continued to walk. He walked down by Giles's. They were all there, minus Buffy.  
She must have gone on patrol.  
  
"Spike" Willow said as she left there to go find Buffy. She was all startled.  
  
"Hello Red, you're looking fine this night" Spike said looking at her.  
  
Willow's eyes widened. She reached back and slapped him and stormed off.  
  
Spike turned back to the road and started walking...  
  
"Mr Spike" had a catastophic incident  
  
He fell into the city by the bay  
  
He liquidated his estate   
  
Now he sleeps upon the Haight  
  
Panhandling his misery" Spike walked up to the Magic shop and slumped against the wall.  
Just then a large demon came by.  
  
"You Spike?" The LARGE demon asked.  
  
"Yea" Spike said. Standing straight and ready to fight.  
  
"You kill our kind. I dislike you" The demon said, back handing Spike to the face sending  
him flying.  
  
The demon walked away. Spike slumped against the wall again.  
  
"He's gonna get high  
  
When he's low low low  
  
The Fire burns from better days  
  
And he screams why oh why  
  
I said I don't know  
  
The catastophic hymns from yesterday  
  
Of misery"  
  
Spike got up and walked towards his place. When he opened the door. Harmony was on his  
"bed" with another demon.  
  
"Sorry Spikey. Found me a better catch" Harmony giggled and went back to making out.  
  
Spike turned and left.  
  
Spike was a hustler out of Amsterdam  
  
He ran the drug cartel in "tinseltown"  
  
They found him in a cadilac  
  
Bludgeoned with a baseball bat in the name   
  
Of Misery"  
  
Spike warned around. No where really to go. He was looking down at the pavement as he   
walked. Just then he walked into someone...he looked up...ANGEL!  
  
"Move it Spike" Angel demanded, throwing him to the side and on to the street.  
  
Spike just lay there...  
  
"Spike hit the road to New York City  
  
Mysteriously the night Drusilla croaked  
  
He stopped in Vegas to elope  
  
With Buffy and the dope  
  
And kissed the bride eternaly"  
  
Spike didn't feel like getting up this time... just felt like laying there. Then a car   
came and ran over his foot.  
  
"Bloody HELL!!" Spike screamed...  
  
"And they're gonna get high high high   
  
When there low low low  
  
The fire burns from better day  
  
And he screamed why oh why  
  
I said I don't know  
  
The catasrophic hymns from yesterday  
  
Of misery"  
  
Spike got up, limping from his foot. He wandered around some more. He warned so far, he  
found himself infront of a cave. Riley walked out.  
  
"What the Hell?? Spike, how did you find this place. Our secret place. Can't let you know  
about this. Riley whipped out a stake and staked him...  
  
He lay there dying so slow...singing  
  
"Hell hounds on your trail now once again...boy  
  
It's groping on your leg until it sleeps  
  
The emptiness will fill your soul with sorrow  
  
Because it's not what you make it what you leave"  
  
Just as he finally was going to die, he sang the final part.  
  
"And we're gonna get high high high  
  
When I'm low low low  
  
The fire burns on better days  
  
And she screams why oh why  
  
I said I don't know  
  
The catastrophic hymns from yesterday  
  
.......................of misery"  
  
  
And with that... Spike was gone.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
